Corvo in Wonderland!
by ButlerHazama
Summary: Parody of Alice in Wonderland! Starring various dishonored te: Don't drink weird elixirs.. " Welcome to Wonderland.. "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alternate title: " Dishonored in Wonderland "

Corvo-Alice Piero- White Rabbit The Outsider- Chesire Cat

Penddle twins- Tweedle dee/dum 'King' of hearts- Lord Regent

Watch Guards- Red Cards Havelock- Mad Hatter Penddleton- March Hare Dormouse- Martin Catapilliar- Daud

Corvo was hurt...badly.

He limped through the weeper infested alley-ways. Luckly he took down the weepers before hand. He was suppose to get to the Golden Cat and rescue Emily. He was climbing a roof when he mis stepped and slipped all the way down into the alley.

Corvo had absolutley no mana or health elixer left. He slumped against a wall and put pressure on his arm to stop the 's legs were certainly broken.

" La la dee dum~ Where are my birdies~ ? "

" Granny Rags.. "

Corvo heard the old woman's hums and calls.

" Uhh..haah. " Corvo had a hard time getting up. He eventually did and followed the sound of her voice.

" Deary, deary, deary~ down in the cellar so weary.. "

" Granny...Rags.. "

Corvo found her in a hidden back entrance to the Golden Cat.. he wished he had the key. The old woman was pacing back and forth.

" Darling? Is that you? Thank you for talking care of those ruffians for me."

She continued to call for her birdies.

Corvo wobbled over to an old mattress in a corner, and sat.

" I'm hu- "

" Yes, I know you're hurt,here. " Granny Rags handed him a Sokolov elixir. But something was different..it was purple instead of red.

" It's purple... "

" Hush now. Drink it. "

Corvo didn't care, he was removed his heavy mask and drank it all. The unmasked assassin glanced at Granny Rags- who was talking to her 'birdies'. " Uhh...huh..? " His vision was going blurry.

" What..? " Corvo muttered, then passed out on Granny Rags' mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

" Where..? Emily? Emily! "

Corvo sat straight up in bed.. '_wait, where's the matress? '_ Corvo looked around. He wasn't in the alley anymore. He was lying in a soft green grass, in a meadow or something.

" I don't remember getting here. " The assassin stood up, and felt a strong breeze.

" WOAH! What the hell?! " Corvo was wearing a blue dress and flawless white thigh-high stockings. He held down the dress from being blown by the wind.

" I don't remember wearing this! " Corvo looked around,but saw no one.

" I'm late! So very late! That no good Sokolov is gonna present his invention before I do! "

" Piero? "

The scientist was running by. His arms were full of textbooks and college ruled paper. He looked a mess. Piero's eyes had dark circles underneath and his glasses were smuged.

" Piero! " Corvo called out and waved his hand. " Hm? "

Piero looked in Corvo's direction. The assassin briskly ran toward him.

" Where are we? "

" Look, I don't know what you're taking, but I am late! Good day! " Piero ran faster to his destination.

" Wait! " Corvo chased after him,and crashed face first into a door.

" Damn door! " He held his nose and tried to open the door. Suddenly, the door began to talk.

" y0u have t0 drink that b0ttle 0f mysteri0us liquid if you want t0 get in! "

The mentioned bottle appeared behind Corvo.

" I'm not gonna drink mysterious liquids here! Screw it! "Corvo pulled out his folding blade and ripped through the door.

It was nothing but darkness on the other side.

" Huh? " He looked around but saw nothing.

Just as he was about to leave, the darkness slowly faded away, revealing a place Corvo knew...The void.

" Hello my dear Corvo.. " The Outsider appeared before the assassin.

Something was different about the Whale God..he looked the same, but.. _' Are those cat ears? '_ Corvo thought to himself as he stared at them.

" You will face many great trials here.. but nothing you can't handle. "

The outsider crossed his arms , and twitched his striped pink cat ears.

" Where are we? " Corvo finally asked. The Outsider tilted his head and smirked. The darkness returned and ate up the void. The Outsider slowly disappeared... and only his bright grin remained.

Corvo's surroundings changed again- from the void, to a meadow once again.

_" In wonderland, Corvo.. "_

**Author's note: Chapter 3 will be posted next saturday. Be on the look out!**


End file.
